


大少爺小管家 4

by 17_bit



Series: 大少爺小管家 [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 16:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17_bit/pseuds/17_bit
Summary: 胡亂寫的妖怪paro





	大少爺小管家 4

事先跟權順榮和李碩珉打好了照應，大妖怪哥哥很快的就理解崔韓率的動機，但倉鼠哥哥倒是問題一堆讓崔韓率無時無刻都想給對方來個遺忘術來串改他自己在對方腦子裡的樣子，還是李碩珉盡力阻止他才沒有失手降術。

他跟李旼農並肩坐在一塊用餐，兩個小孩一起吃飯的情景到是很可愛，夫勝寛跟李碩珉和權順榮這對夫夫算上熟識，小麻糬跟他感情好，連帶著與他的家長感情也不錯，權順榮總是會帶著一些食物讓隻身一人居住的夫勝寛帶回家存糧，金髮少年沒有想到路上遇到的小孩會跟自己工作地方的小孩也認識，但他並不認識崔韓率，他們鎮上也沒有其他幼兒園，那麼對方是在哪裡上學呢？

「韓率啊，你沒有在上課嗎？」「六千歲上甚麼、」「啊！韓率很聰明所以是在家自學的啦！」

夫勝寛才問出口，權順榮就回答，還沒成句就被李碩珉給摀了嘴，崔韓率恨鐵不成鋼，他露出的尷尬的表情，就說倉鼠哥哥不可靠，等夫勝寬回家他就要讓哥哥變成真的倉鼠。

「勝寬哥哥我想吃蝦子！」李旼農完美的轉移話題。夫勝寬沒多拘泥在剛剛問題的回答上，一邊幫小麻糬剝蝦子，看到一旁用著羨慕眼神看他的另一個孩子，撐起笑臉問對方要不要也來一隻。

一場晚餐倒是吃得蠻順利的，大妖怪哥哥很認真的幫忙著崔韓率問關於夫勝寛的事，從頭到尾、從裡到外幾乎都問得差不多，雖然夫勝寛本人對於一些小事覺得被問的莫名其妙，但又因為很久沒有與人那麼親密回答的也是順口，他總覺得自己在這個空間與大家相處得很融洽，卻有些突兀，說不出是哪裡不一樣，但又覺得有些不和諧。

「那麼理想型呢？」剛剛被摀住嘴之後就沒有再發言的權順榮冷不防跳出了這個問題，大家都有些疑惑，後知後覺發現被提問的人是自己，夫勝寛指著自己歪著頭看向了對方，「問我嗎？」「對阿！勝寬喜歡哪一種類型的人啊？像韓率這種的嗎？」

突然被點名的崔韓率抬起頭與夫勝寛對上了視線，對方大大的眼睛瞇起來笑得可愛，「韓率嗎？」「不是這個韓率，是我弟弟，常代替我們去接旼農的那個。」

又一次被點名的崔韓率低下了頭，然後偷偷去看夫勝寛的表情，對方眼珠子轉了一圈，然後耳尖微微泛紅，「啊，那個韓率啊……」這反應，難道他是有機會的嗎？崔韓率決定要赦免倉鼠哥哥的罪，不把對方變成真的倉鼠了。

「我跟那個韓率不太熟啦，但是他的確長得很好看 ……」夫勝寛搔搔臉頰靦腆得說著，然後發現了崔韓率在偷看他，「當然我們韓率也很好看喔。」我們韓率，大妖怪男孩意外的喜歡這個稱呼，他傻呼呼的笑了起來，李旼農意外的用著奇怪的表情看他的叔叔，這個問題最後被夫勝寬這樣糊弄過去了，崔韓率也不在意，因為對方已經答應會考慮一下來他們家工作的事了。

最後夫勝寛還是接受要到大妖怪家裡工作的提議了，他需要一份工作，而且崔韓率開給他的條件真的很優握。不過他真的對崔家一無所知，他甚至沒有印象小鎮裏頭有一家那麼大的房子。管家爺爺給夫勝寛準備了一個房間，並且給他上了幾天管家應有禮儀及規範的課，夫勝寬很認真學習了，他也學的很好。同樣是侍從們都對夫勝寬很好，幾個年紀看起來比較大的阿姨都把夫勝寬當兒子看，也是因為他嘴甜的緣故，不過滿屋子的妖怪只有他一個人類，其他人難免還是覺得有些詭異，當然全屋子裡裡外外都是崔韓率的同盟，人類少年美其名是大少爺的貼身管家，但其實大家都心知肚明這是妖怪少爺看上的人，怎麼說都得好好對待。

接受這個提議後又過了好一陣子，夫勝寬也習慣了這個工作，不過比起管家，他覺得自己要做的事少之又少，讓他覺得自己有點像是薪水小偷一樣，甚至崔韓率有時候還做一些有得沒有的事，搞得他很慌張。比如說那一天，夫勝寬被邀請一起到餐桌上吃飯，他雖然沒有當過管家，但電視劇也是看過不少，階級的差距他怎麼可以跟崔韓率一起吃飯，但妖怪少爺仗著自己長得可愛，死纏爛打的跟夫勝寬撒嬌，下人們裝作沒看到他們少爺丟臉的模樣，管家爺爺因為先前被賦予的和藹可親形象也不好對夫勝寛說甚麼，但其實他也是希望他家少爺定下來，妖怪本家已經由崔韓率最大的哥哥繼承，崔韓率也成年多時早該找個締結的對象，就算他老身不擔心，當家必定會找來，到時候如果被隨便塞了一個對象，難保他家少爺不會做甚麼有失顏面的舉動。

夫勝寛雖然是人類，但只要締結了也可以長生不老，況且夫勝寬無牽掛不需要擔心轉化成妖怪過後的事。再加上其實這個人類青年相當懂事，雖然年輕，但懂得看眼色，學習能力也很快，交代的事也做得很好，唯一的缺點就是比較唯唯諾諾。身為大少爺的貼身管家應該要更加抬頭挺胸，但對方老是駝著背看起來沒有自信的麼樣讓管家爺爺也很頭痛。

「今天夫管家您就跟少爺一起用餐吧，老身先告退了。」在夫勝寬看不到的角度管家爺爺用眼神警告他家少爺不要老做些出格的事，要嘛就趕快跟夫勝寬坦白，別把事情搞得那麼麻煩。

「韓率、少爺，我覺得我還是跟其他人一起吃就好了……」「勝寬今天陪我嘛，旼農他們出去旅遊了。」自從夫勝寬成為他的貼身管家之後，崔韓率就不叫他哥哥了，說好聽是要有少爺的威嚴，其實只是他喜歡這樣叫人家而已。夫勝寬不是很在意，他在幼兒園的時候，一些小霸王也是直接喊他的名字，比起那些孩子，崔韓率叫他的名字的時候，感覺總帶點撒嬌，他很喜歡。

崔韓率拿李旼農當藉口，但其實夫勝寬當上管家之後，也是跟著李碩珉他們一家一起在崔家餐桌上吃了好幾次飯，夫勝寬不想再反駁甚麼，反正這個家崔韓率最大，他說了算。

「好吧……」「喔，對了！明天勝寬跟我一起出門吧？」「要去哪？」「去了就知道啦！」


End file.
